Where did our love go?
by deslyncullen
Summary: Bella and Jacob are married but their marriage isn't like it used to be. They go to Las Vegas. Edward Cullen sees Bella and is immediately taken by her, he wants her so he offers Jacob and Bella a large amount of money for one night with Bella.


Where Did Our Love Go

Contest: Indecent Proposal - TWCC

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: One shot - Bella and Jacob are married, but their marriage isn't like it used to. There is no passion, no sparks, no fire. They go to Las Vegas to try and solve their money problems in a casino that's owned by our favorite Edward Cullen. He sees Bella and he is immediately taken by her, he wants her for himself and he offers Jacob and Bella a large amount of money for one night with Bella. Jacob is only in the story briefly. It's basically all Edward and Bella.

I saw this contest on TWCC so I decide to enter a one shot.

* * *

><p>We came to Las Vegas, hoping we could win enough money to finance Jacob's fantasy real estate project. Jacob placed our money on red in roulette and lost. He gambled away all our savings. That's when Pandora's Box was opened.<p>

"Excuse me, would you mind lending me your wife."

'Excuse me."

"For luck."

"What do we have to lose."

We went over to the stranger.

"My name is Edward."

"I'm Jacob and this is my wife Isabella."

"Bella."

He handed me the dice. As our fingers touched a shock went through me. I thought it was just static electricity so I ignore it. I took the dice and kissed them. We continued this way for a while before he asked us to join him in his suite. I was surprised Jacob accepted this offer. He doesn't usually let me hang around his male friends back home.

Edward and Jacob were playing pool while Edward talked about his success then the conversation took a strange turn.

"I guess there's limits to what money can buy." Jacob said

"Not many." Edward replied

"Well some things aren't for sale." I jumped in.

"Such as?" Edward asked.

"Well you can't buy people." I responded.

"That's naive, Bella. I buy people every day."

"In business, maybe, but you can't buy people not when real emotions are involved." I protested.

"So you're saying you can't buy love? That's a bit of a cliché don't you think?"

"It's absolutely true."

"Is it? What do you think?" He asked Jacob.

"I agree with Bella."

"You do? Well let's test the cliché. Suppose... I were to offer you one million dollars for one night with your wife."

"I'd assume you're kidding." Jacob replied.

"Let's pretend I'm not. What would you say?"

"He'd tell you to go to hell." I spoke up. Where was this going? Who did that arrogant bastard think he was?

"I didn't hear him."

"I'd tell you to go to hell." Jacob finally spoke up.

"That's a reflex answer because you view the question as hypothetical. But let's say that there was real money backing it up. I'm not kidding. A million dollars. The night would come and go but the money could last a lifetime. Think of it. A million dollars. A lifetime of security... for one night. Don't answer right away. Just consider it; seriously?"

"We're positive, okay?"

"Well then you've proved your point. There are limits to what money can buy. It's late, and I hate to admit it, but I have meetings in the morning. May I have one dance? With your permission."

"You know something? I think you better hurry on to that meeting. You don't want to miss out on your next billion." Finally the possessive Jacob was back.

"Understood. I wouldn't part with her either. Good night."

I took Jacob's hand and we left. We went back to our room in silence. At first, I was insulted that he would think I could do something like that. Then I wondered what it would be like to have sex with someone else. One night, then Jacob and I could go back home, things would be better because there would be no arguments about money, no stress about the economy and the real estate market, we could go back to being the happy newlyweds we were ten years ago.

How did we get to this low point in our marriage? What happened to the love and affection we had for each other in the beginning? Where is the honorable man I married? Where did our love go? All these questions were running through my mind as I thought about the proposition we received tonight.

I married my childhood sweetheart Jacob Black. We knew each other since we were little. We were always thrown together because of our parents close friendship. It was taken for granted that we would marry and we did. I thought I was madly in love but maybe I was in love with the idea of being in love. I never had a chance to look at anyone else, to even consider dating another guy. It was just Jacob. Now that I'm being objective, I see all the flaws along the way. All the things that I let slide because I didn't want to make waves.

He is a slob. I hate that about him and no matter how much I've told him so, he never changed. He is very strong willed, even a bit controlling but again, I always told myself that he loved me. I should be happy he wants to keep me away from other men, happy he cares enough to be upset if I go out with my girlfriends because he misses me. Now I see it for what it is. He was just comfortable with our relationship and didn't want anything to jeopardize it. He didn't want me talking to other women and finding out there is a whole world of difference between our mirage and theirs. He didn't want any other man to tempt me, to make me realize that I was desirable or sexy.

Over the years, what little passion we had fizzled. I didn't think much about it, just attributed it to the fact that we were together for so long. I thought it was natural to have sex a few times each month. After all, we were no longer teenagers. Plus I had no way to tell if this was normal. Even in the beginning, I never really enjoyed having sex and the word frigid was mentioned a few times. As I said before, I had no way to based our sexual relation because I was too shy to ask the few friends I had and my mother and I are not close enough to talk about sex. It would be uncomfortable for both of us so I learned to endure sex with him and when he was not around, I satisfied myself with my toys or the shower head. This is the life I knew. I thought things would get better once we got the house and had children. That dream is out the window since Jacob gambled away everything we had. Now this?

That night we didn't even touch each other. Each of us lost in our thoughts. I remembered this phrase - if you ever want something badly, let it go. If it comes back to you, then it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never yours to begin with. I made up my mind then, I would do it if he wanted me to. It wasn't about the sex, I don't really enjoy having sex but it this would get us back to the time we were happy, then I would do whatever it takes.

The next morning, Jacob was acting strange. I could see him glancing in my direction but he didn't say anything. Finally I decided to broach the subject.

"I just keep thinking about it."

"Me too."

"Do you want me to do it."

"Do you want to?"

"No, but I'd do it for you, for us."

That seemed to satisfy him. The decision was made. We contacted Edward and made the arrangements. I felt cold inside. As much as I agreed to do this, I was hoping that this would be the time when the cave man in Jacob would come out and he would tell Edward what to do with his million dollars. I was hoping that deep down; he still loved me enough to think I was worth more than a million dollars.

I showered and dressed with care. I could do this. I'd just pretend to enjoy it the way I do with Jacob. How long could it take? Less than an hour and I'd be back to my life. I'd try to salvage my relationship. See if there was anything left or move on.

Edward had a contract made up for us to sign. This was just a business deal to him. In the helicopter, I sat as far away from him as possible. I was suddenly very nervous.

"This is my body, it's not my mind, it's not my heart."

"You might enjoy it." He said with a smirk.

"Don't bet on it."

We arrived on his yacht and I expected to be let directly to a bedroom. He had other plans in mind; instead, he led me to a dining room where a big meal was laid for two, including a bottle of champagne in a bucket. I was so nervous I didn't think I could swallow anything but I was happy to postpone the inevitable so I sat and we started eating. I was able to avoid touching him or looking him in the eye on the way here, but it was impossible to escape his green piercing eyes or the touch of his fingers when we reached for something at the same time or when he offered me a glass of champagne or the brush of his knee against mine under the table.

My heart rate increased. I felt this electricity buzzing through me. I started to get a tingly feeling inside me. I ate slowly, trying to understand what was happening. I haven't felt these stirrings since before I got married and realized that sex was not all it was cracked up to be.

At one point, he offered me a taste of his desert – decadent chocolate cake. I open my mouth wide and closed my eyes while I savored the taste of the rich chocolate concoction. I heard myself moan as I licked my lips. When I opened my eyes, he had this intense look on his face.

"Sorry, but that was really delicious." I blushed and concentrated on the cake on my plate.

After we ate, we went to the deck and finished the champagne. I was getting a little buzz. We made polite conversation and I realized we had a lot in common. After a while, I relaxed and was able to enjoy myself. Even forgetting the real reason I came here.

Finally he led me below deck. I was getting anxious again. I could feel his body heat on my back as we descended the stairs. I felt my body slowly waking up, responding to some silent message he was giving. We got to a huge master bedroom. I stood awkwardly next to the door – ready to bolt if my nerves gave out. Forget about the money or the contract. If I had to, I will just go back to the deck and beg him to take me to the hotel.

"Would you like to take a bath with me? I think a bath would relax you."

I nodded. My nerves were making it impossible to utter a sound. A bath sounded nice. I knew eventually there would be no putting off the inevitable consummation but, I'm willing to keep it at bay as long as possible.

He disappeared into the bathroom and I heard water running, then I heard music playing. Nice soft classical music. This is one of the things we discovered we had in common; our love of all kinds of music. He came back with a fluffy robe.

"Here, let me unzip your dress then I'll give you privacy to undress." I turned my back to him and he made a production of pulling down my zipper. He did it very slowly, his long fingers lightly brushing along my spine as he pulled the zipper lower and lower. My heart was racing by the time he finished.

"I would love to undress you but I don't think you're ready for that yet." He kissed my neck, then he turned and headed back to the bathroom.

I walked to the edge of the bed and sat while I tried to regain my composure. I was really turned on. I realized that I was looking forward to sex with Edward which was strange. I never look forward to sex with Jacob.

I undressed, slipped into the plush robe and made my way to the bathroom. The light was dim, and the tub was filled with lavender smelling bubbles. I didn't think he was into bubbles. It looked very romantic. The dim light. The soft music. The scented bubbles. Why was he doing this? He knew I was obligated to fulfill my part of the deal. He could have taken me right to bed and done his thing. No wining and dining or romancing.

Suddenly I felt very shy. I wondered what he would expect from me. I know I had a great body – hours in the gym every day – but that was it. This was for one night. If he was doing this for me, what would he do for the woman in his life? I didn't like that thought; I didn't want him to have someone to go to after this. If he had someone, would he be doing this with me? I hope he wouldn't. If he was mine, I would be devastated if I heard he did this with another woman.

He came forward and helped me out of my robe. He pulled me back against his chest, reaching his hands around to cup my breasts. Again the electric jolt which went straight to my pussy, unleashing a flood, my private parts were quivering in anticipation. He massaged my breasts, tweaking my nipples and pulling on them gently. Then he reached one hand down my stomach, slipping under the elastic of my panties until his finger reached between my folds. I was embarrassed that I was already soaking wet. When he felt my juices, he groaned. The sound only served to make me more aroused.

"Bella, I wanted to take things slow with you. I may be wrong, but it feels like Jacob was your only lover. I wanted to move slow so I wouldn't frighten you but knowing that you are already aroused is making me crazy. It was more that I dreamed of. I have to taste you right now." With that, he picked me up and placed me on the vanity, pulling me to the edge, while he gazed at my naked body.

He lowered his head and I gasped when his tongue touched me. He licked my lips, sticking his tongue inside, moving it in and out of me. Then he replaced his tongue with his fingers, as he moved his mouth to my clit. I shamelessly jerked my hips closer to his mouth. Holding his head in place, my fingers holding on to his unruly bronze hair with a vice like grip.

I lost all sense of propriety. I was enjoying this. I've never had oral before. I can't believe I was missing out on this much pleasure. He licked and sucked and teased my clit while his dexterous fingers went in and out. Around and around. In and out – tuning my pussy into his own plaything. His tongue was matching the rhythm of his fingers. I didn't know which caused the most pleasure.

I threw my head back and closed my eyes giving myself over to the sensations flowing through me. I was making sounds I didn't think I was capable of. I began to unravel. This was better than any self-induced orgasm. I could feel my muscles tighten in anticipation of the big moment. Then his teeth lightly grazed my clit and I was screaming like a banshee. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight; gently rocking me until I was calm again.

I couldn't look him in the eye, not after I behaved like a hooker. Decent women did not act that way with strange men. I tried to slide off the vanity to avoid looking at him. He tilted my chin up so I had no choice but to look into those bright green eyes.

"What's the matter? I thought you enjoyed that. Did I do something wrong?" he looked at me quizzically.

"No, I don't know what came over me. I never acted like that before. It's just embarrassing." I muttered.

He laughed. Yes he actually threw his head back and laughed. You'd think I was a comedian. Now I was looking at him quizzically.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. First the gift of your arousal and this, I must have died and gone to heaven."

"I don't understand."

"Bella, from the first time I saw you with your husband, I wanted you. It was something that came over me in an instant. I had to make and excuse to get you near me. Once our fingers touched, I was determined to have you. I was willing to do anything to accomplish that. Even if I had you for one night, I told myself that it would be enough. I would have the sight of your naked body, the smell of your hair, the feel of your skin and your taste to keep me company on the long nights while I think of you, wishing I was with you. Never did I think that you would want me or that you would get as much pleasure out of it too. Don't get me wrong, I wanted you to have pleasure but I thought you'd just go through the motions. After all, I thought you were happily married and with a body like yours, your husband would be a fool not to keep you satisfied. Now I also get the pleasure of hearing those erotic sounds. I'm the happiest man alive."

"So you just made up that scheme to sleep with me not because you thought you could buy anyone but because you really wanted me?"

"Yes, my love. You have me under a spell. Those beautiful brown eyes of yours enchanted me. Now I'll never be the same again. I don't know how I'll fill my long lonely nights without you."

"I'm not happily married. Do you think I was the kind of woman who would sleep with you if I had everything I needed already?"

"No, that's why I made the stakes so high. I was hoping your husband will look past my reasoning and convince you to agree."

"I thought he was the better man. I know now he's not. I could never go back to him after this. I've felt more with you these past few hours that I've felt with him in the past five years. I thought there was something wrong with me. What woman doesn't like sex? Now I realize that not only am I enjoying this, I'm selfish enough to want it to last. If I could only have you for one night, then I will contend myself with that and take all these memories away with me but I will not go back to my husband."

'Are you serious, do I dare hope?"

"I cannot pretend this never happen. I feel things that I shouldn't; things that I don't fully understand but one thing is clear. My marriage is over."

He picked me up and started spinning around the lavish bathroom.

"Isabella, would you consent to dating me? I'd like to get to know you better."

"Yes, I'll tell Jacob as soon as I get back. He could return home and I'll stay here and we'll see if there is anything more to this attraction I feel for you."

The water in the tub was a little cold, so Edward let half of it out, poured more bubbled in and turned on the hot water. We settled in; his back against the tub while I straddled his lap. We were kissing and caressing each other. I shyly reached between us for his penis and ran my fingers along it. He made that groaning sound again. I got braver and took it in my hand. He placed his hand on mine and showed me how he liked it.

I pumped up and down, using the right amount of pressure just the way he showed me. He continued making those sounds so I got more confident. I reached my other hand for his balls and gently rubbed them.

"Faster, please." He begged.

Just like he wanted, I increase the pace. Pumping up and down. Faster and faster.

"I have to cum in you." With that, he picked me up and positioned me over his penis; lowering me slowly until he was fully inside. He started pumping into me, bringing me up and down to meet his thrusts. In and out. Up and down. This wasn't enough for either of us.

He got up, grabbed a towel to dry me off and positioned me to lean over the vanity. I felt the head of his penis just before he entered me with one hard thrust. Then he was pounding into me. Over and over again. One hand was on my hip pulling me into his thrusts while the other was on my breasts. Squeezing, twisting, massaging. Soon we were both groaning and moaning as we both got close to our release. Still he kept pounding. Hard and deep.

I felt that coil in my stomach unraveling. Now both hands were on my hips. Pulling me into his relentless rhythm. Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. I was on fire. I started calling his name. That made him get wilder. Then we were both falling over the edge. This was the greatest orgasm of my life. My knees were shaking. He carried me to his bed. Tucking me into his chest. I was overwhelmed. I've never felt such intense pleasure before. He pulled the cover over me, hugging me tighter, whispering it's okay, I'm here, I'll never let you go. Over and over in my ear until my body calmed down and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

True to my word, when I got back to the hotel, I told Jacob it was over. I established residency in Las Vagas and filed for divorce. I didn't want anything from Jacob so it was a simple divorce. The whole thing took less than six month. Edward and I continue seeing each other; just a few times at first until everything was legal and my marriage to Jacob was officially over. Once I was free, Edward became relentless in his perusal. We spent more and more time together, getting to know each other better. I enjoyed spending time with him. Eventually we had sex again. It was even better than the first time.

The second time he took me to his yacht, he held my hands while we looked at the sunset.

"Isabella, I love you. Would you marry me?"

I cried tears of joy. "Yes." I managed to say through my tears. This time, I knew I was really in love. I felt a deep connection to Edward. I knew it was a mistake to marry Jacob so young. It works for some people but he was more like a brother to me than a lover. I buried my head in Edward's chest. Feeling like I belonged there forever. Finally I looked up at his handsome face.

"I love you too," I whispered.

A look of such happiness burst over his face as he smiled before he leaned down to kiss me breathless.


End file.
